


After the fire

by MJ5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Alpha Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, Post Hale Fire, Teen Derek
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ5/pseuds/MJ5
Summary: Po požáru se Peter probudí do úplně jiného světa. Výchova Taliiných dětí a pátrání po vrazích jeho rodiny nebude to jediné, co musí vyřešit.





	1. Kapitola 1

První, co začalo fungovat, když se probudil, byl čich. Cítil dezinfekci, směs různých parfémů, kávu a úplně blízko slábnoucí pach spáleného masa. Pak začal slyšet. Pípání přístrojů, skřípání podrážek, tlukot srdcí a tlumený hovor lidí několik metrů od něj, to všechno k němu doléhalo najednou a způsobovalo mu bolest v uších. Otevřel oči, ale zase je zavřel před bodavým světlem zářivek. Teď už věděl, kde je - v nemocnici. To bylo divné, bylo jen málo zranění, které by vlkodlačí schopnosti nevyléčili, a ještě méně takových, kvůli kterým by ho museli odvést do nemocnice. Všiml si, že je v pokoji sám a to ho znervóznilo ještě víc. Talia by určitě poslala někoho z rodiny, aby dohlédl na to, jestli se hojí, případně by přišla sama. Něco na celé téhle situaci bylo hodně špatně. Otevřel oči, tentokrát pomalu, a párkrát zamrkal, aby si zvykl na světlo. Chtěl se zvednout a sehnat nějakou sestru, ale nemohl se hnout. Bez ohledu na to, jak moc se snažil, zůstávalo jeho tělo dál ležet, neschopné vyplnit, co po něm chtěl. Zkusil promluvit, ale slova, která si zformoval v hlavě, se mu z úst nedostala. Došlo mu, jak špatně na tom je. Kdyby sem vtrhli lovci, neměl by se jak bránit, dokonce by ani nemohl volat o pomoc. A to byl další důvod, proč by tu měl být někdo ze smečky, nenechali by ho přece napospas takovému nebezpečí. Peter chtěl vědět, co se mu stalo, proč je tady sám, ale nebyl tu nikdo, kdo by mu odpověděl.

Po nějaké době přišla do pokoje sestra. Dala mu do kapačky něco proti bolesti a pak smutným hlasem blábolila o tom, jak je jí líto jeho ztráty, ale že se policii určitě podaří pachatele najít. Peter vůbec nechápal, o čem mluví. Chtěl jí říct, ať vypadne, ale nedokázal ze sebe vypravit ani slovo. Den se chýlil ke konci. Tma za oknem se prohlubovala, dokud nebylo nic vidět. Peterovy vlkodlačí síly konečně začaly pracovat a jemu se podařilo otočit hlavu. Teď sledoval z okna stíny na poloprázdném parkovišti. Připadalo mu, jako by měly vlčí podobu, běhaly bok po boku a občas do sebe narazily, svalily se k zemi a začaly se prát v předstíraném zápasu. A pak si Peter všiml. Jako by jeden ze stínů najednou dostal pevnou podobu. Stál uprostřed temnoty a sledoval ho rudýma očima. Alfa. Bylo to, jako by ho někdo polil živou vodou. Peter ze sebe vydal šťastné zakňučení, tělo měl napjaté touhou vyběhnout ven a dostat se k tomu jedinému pevnému bodu v celé téhle děsivé situaci. Pomalu se zvedl do sedu, tělo ho bolelo, ale věděl, že se tomu nesmí poddat, teď musí ven. Položil nohy na studenou podlahu a přešel k oknu. Když ho otevřel, vítr k němu zanesl známé pachy. Benzín, jídlo z rychlého občerstvení, vůni lesa a hlíny. Peter skoro cítil pod nohama udusanou lesní půdu, cítil adrenalin, který ho nutil k běhu. Jednu ruku položil na parapet, připravený vyskočit z okna, když… Když se jeho paměť vrátila. Najednou měl hlavu plnou obrazů. Ne, vzpomínek. Děsivých vzpomínek.

Viděl to před sebou. Setmělo se a celá rodina se chystala do lesa hrát si nebo, ti starší, lovit. Pro jeho synovce Dereka to byl velký den. Před pár dny oslavil patnácté narozeniny a tohle měl být jeho první lov se smečkou. I Peter se těšil, nemohl se dočkat, až Dereka naučí všechno, co vlkodlak dokáže. Derek byl ale s Laurou venku a ještě se nevrátili a tak rodina čekala. A pak to začalo. Nebylo jasné, kdo si toho všiml první, jestli Talia, která ztuhla se svým nejmladším synem v náručích, nebo Cora, které se naježily vlasy, ale za chvíli už to slyšeli všichni. Kvílení pneumatik, dusot nohou a křik. Lovci. Talia se rozběhla ke dveřím, připravená bránit své území, ve stejnou chvíli proletěla oknem zápalná láhev. Pak další a další. Za chvíli byl celý pokoj v plamenech a oheň se rychle šířil. Nemělo smysl utíkat nahoru, protože schody už dávno hořely, ale ve sklepě byly dveře, kterými by se dalo utéct do lesa. Za záchvatů kašle a vyděšeného křiku dětí, je Talia všechny odvedla do sklepa. Když se zjistilo, že kovové dveře nejdou otevřít, hořely už i schody do sklepa a všichni začínali panikařit. Nebylo, kam utéct. Kouř je pálil v očích a v krku, vzduch se plnil praskáním dřeva a pachem spálené kůže. Peter si pamatoval tu hrůzu, když už přes kouř nedokázal dýchat, nesnesitelnou bolest, když se mu začala pálit kůže. Pak už do konce zbývalo sotva pár minut. Peter se zhroutil na zem, drápy zaryl do podlahy a z hrdla se mu vydralo teskné zavytí. Jeho smečka, jeho rodina. Všichni byli pryč.

 

                                                           ***

 

Když Peter rok po požáru vešel do svého domu, okamžitě na něj zaútočil křik a vrčení. Peter s povzdechem protočil oči a rozhlédl se po obýváku. Uprostřed místnosti proti sobě stáli Laura a Derek, oba nahrbení, vrčící a připravení na sebe skočit. Cora seděla na gauči s vytřeštěnýma očima a ani se nepohnula. Peter udělal další krok do místnosti a v tu chvíli Derek skočil a srazil Lauru na zem. Derek skousnul jen pár centimetrů od Lauřina obličeje, Laura zavrčela, kopla bratra do břicha a odstrčila ho stranou. Než se stačili znova vyškrábat na nohy, Peter se postavil mezi ně, zároveň si ale dával pozor, aby včas uhnul, kdyby se na něj jeden z nich vrhnul.

„Co kdyby mi někdo řekl, co se tady děje?“ navrhl, podíval se na Lauru, pak na Dereka, ale ani jeden nic neřekl. Peter zvednul obočí a zrovna se chtěl zeptat znova, když Derek vykřikl: „Chce odjet! Je náš alfa, ale chce zdrhnout a nás tady nechat!“ Zlostně se díval na Lauru, která se na něj mračila.

„Chováš se jako blbý malý dítě, Dereku. Už sem snad řekla, že nemám moc jinejch možností.“ Podle Lauřina unaveného obličeje, už hádka musela nějakou chvíli trvat. Peter mlčky čekal, až bude jeden z nich pokračovat. Laura se zhluboka nadechla a otočila se na svého strýce.

„Chci odjed do Anglie, máma tam znala jednoho alfu a já prostě musím napřed přijít na to, jak mám být alfou, než budu moct… No, být alfou. Neutíkám,“ podívala se na Dereka, „ale nemůžu se o vás starat, když nevím, co mám jako alfa dělat.“ Peter se usmál a stiskl Lauře rameno. „Je fajn, že ses to rozhodla řešit. Souhlasím s tím, že se máš hodně, co učit. Dej si načas, my tady počkáme.“

„To s tím jako souhlasíš? Řekni jí něco! Řekni jí, že nemůže odejít!“ Derekův vztek se vrátil v plné síle, ale Peter jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Lauře je už dvacet, i kdybych jí tenhle výlet zakázal, dost pochybuju, že by mě poslechla. Takže…“ „Nesnáším tě! Vás oba!“ křikl Derek, než utekl do svého pokoje. Laura vykročila za ním, ale pak se zastavila a otočila se na Petera.

„Už musím jít, za dvě hodiny mi letí letadlo.“ Laura se sklonila ke Coře, která ještě nepromluvila, a usmála se. „Bude se mi po vás stýskat, ale určitě to tady zvládnete.“ Cora místo odpovědi sestru pevně objala.

Peter napadlo, že by měl vytáhnout Dereka z pokoje, aby se rozloučil s Laurou, ale ta zavrtěla hlavou. „Asi by ho to naštvalo ještě víc, kdyby se sem musel vrátit. Promiň, že jsem ti to neřekla dřív.“ „Aspoň jsem se to dozvěděl dřív, než jsi odjela na letiště.“ Peter se usmál a Lauru objal. Ta se usmála. „Díky. A vlastně pro tebe něco mám,“ zašeptala, vytáhla drápy a zabodla je Peterovy do ramen.

Peter vykřikl bolestí a snažil se odtáhnout, ale Laura ho nenechala. Když se její rudé duhovky zbarvily dožluta, zatáhla drápy a ustoupila dozadu. Peter na ní šokovaně zíral, cítil, jak se mu tělem šíří neskutečná síla. Něco, co ho nutilo nahlas zavrčet, předvést svou novou pozici ve smečce, ale podařilo se mu to ovládnout. Nakonec se ten pocit smrskl do jediné věty. Byl alfa. „Proč jsi to udělala?“ vyjel na Lauru, jakmile zase dokázal rozumě myslet. Laura ani nemrkla. „Derek měl pravdu v tom, že vás tady nemůžu jen tak nechat. Ne bez ochrany. Když budeš alfa, ochráníš jak Dereka s Corou, tak naše území. Za pár měsíců se vrátím a budu připravená být alfou, do té doby to je na tobě. Budeš skvělej alfa, věř mi,“ ujistila ho, když viděla jeho nejistý výraz. Peter se donutil k úsměvu.

„Tak to se radši koukej brzo vrátit, nebo už se tý pozice nebudu chtít vzdát,“ prohodil a znovu jí objal. S Corou pak Lauru vyprovodili před dům a mávali jí, dokud její auto nezmizelo v dálce. Když se vrátili do obýváku, Peterovi se dům zdál najednou moc tichý, moc jiný. Peter se celý vyčerpaný sesunul na gauč a snažil se si ujasnit, co se to za těch pár minut vlastně stalo. Tohle bylo od požáru poprvé, co někdo z nich někam jel a i když Laura často mluvila o tom, že se chce odstěhovat, Peter si stejně nedokázal představit dům bez její přítomnosti. Navíc když byl teď alfa, přibyly mu ještě další povinnosti. Najednou měl pocit, že na něj všechno padá, ale nějak se mu podařilo přesvědčit sám sebe, že zítra bude všechno lepší. Přece jen to bude první školní den. Cora se vrátí ke kamarádům, Derek se trochu uklidní a Peter se staví na policejní stanici. Za poslední týden totiž ve městě došlo už ke třem zvířecím útokům a Peter si byl jistý, že to nebyla náhoda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ve městě se objeví cizí vlkodlaci a Derek se vrací do školy.

“Dereku, vstávej!” Sotva se Derek probudil, slyšel Cořin křik a cítil, jak mu cloumá ramenem.   
Nespokojeně zavrčel a otočil se k sestře zády. Když si uvědomil, že je první den školy nemohl pochopit její nadšení. Celé prázdniny se oba připravovali na opravné zkoušky, protože než se po požáru trochu sebrali, zmeškali pár týdnů před koncem školního roku. Derek se na zkoušky poctivě připravoval, na druhou stranu Cora si se školou takové starosti nedělala. Nakonec jí Peter vřele doporučil, aby se začala učit, což zahrnovalo zabavení mobilu a zákaz návštěv kamarádek. A Cora zkoušky nakonec opravdu udělala.   
“Dereku! Dělej, vstávej! Máš mě doprovodit do školy!” zopakovala Cora.  
„Vypadni!“ zavrčel a k jeho velkému překvapení opravdu slyšel, jak odešla z pokoje. Derek zase zavřel oči a chtěl zkusit spát, ale v tom mu Cora do obličeje vychrstla vodu. Derek se prudce posadil a vytřeštěně zíral.  
„Co to děláš?!“ vykřikl naštvaně. Cora si s úsměvem zvedla telefon k uchu.  
„Jo, měl jsi pravdu, fungovalo to,“ ohlásila.   
Z telefonu se ozval Peterův smích. A Derek s odfrknutím vstal z postele a odšoural se do koupelny. Za půl hodiny už byli na cestě do Cořiny školy i přes Derekovy protesty, že první školní den tam stejně nikdo nebude.   
Vlastně bylo docela zvláštní doprovázet Coru do školy. Ještě před rokem by nikomu nevadilo, když Cora chodila do školy sama, dokonce chodila v noci i do lesa (i když o tomhle věděl jenom Derek, který ji párkrát viděl, když se blížila oknem zpátky do svého pokoje). Tehdy vládl v domě Haleových pěkný chaos. Derekova máma měla plné ruce práce s Timmym, u Derekova nejmladšího se totiž začaly projevovat vlkodlačí geny a Talia zvažovala, že čtyřletého chlapce odhlásí ze školky kvůli bezpečí ostatních dětí. Laura byla na vysoké škole, kde studovala na doktorku, zatímco Cora vynechávala školu, aby se mohla toulat v lese. Derekův táta dohlížel na Dereka a Coru, Peter plánoval, že se odstěhuje z Beacon Hills a Derek si připadal trochu přehlížený. Před rokem měl Derek za to, že vlkodlaci jsou vrcholní predátoři, pokud by se tedy odněkud najednou nevynořili upíři, ale pak potkal ji. Jmenovala se Kate Silverová, přistěhovala se s bratrem z Francie, aby se mohli starat o svoji nemocnou matku. Byla chytrá, krásná, hrála basket a vždycky měla na Dereka čas. Chvíle s Kate pro něj byly to nejlepší z celého dne. Pak se najednou z Kate Silverové stala Kate Argentová, z jejich domu zbyly ohořelé trosky a skoro celá Derekova rodina byla najednou pryč. A všechno to byla Derekova chyba. Pořád mu ještě bylo špatně, když si to uvědomil.  
„Ahoj, promiň, chtěli jsme se zeptat-“ z myšlenek ho vytrhl cizí dívčí hlas. Derek sebou škubnul a otočil se. Za nimi stála rusovlasá dívka a chlapec s kudrnatými vlasy.  
„Nepotřebujem se na nic ptát,“ sykl na ní ten kluk a zamračil se. Derek se zmateně podíval na Coru, ale ta jen pokrčila rameny.  
„Jdou za náma už nějakou chvíli, myslela jsem, že o nich víš.“ No, nevěděl a nejradši by si za to nafackoval, protože z těch dvou vycházel známý pach. Vlkodlačí pach.  
Dívka zavrtěla hlavou a popošla blíž ignorujíc chlapcovi protesty. Derek si všiml, že je hodně hubená, kosti jako by se jí snažily protrhnout kůži, a pod šedýma očima měla děsivě tmavé kruhy. Taky voněla dost špatně, tak nějak nemocně, až se z toho Derekovi stáhnul krk.  
Ale dívka se usmívala a znova promluvila: „Jsem Will a tohle je Colin. Chtěla jsem se zeptat, jestli nevíš, kde je tady střední škola. Naše máma bude dost naštvaná, až se dozví, že jsme nedorazili.“   
Derek nevěděl, co má dělat. Bylo to vlastně poprvé, co potkal cizí vlkodlaky a nevěděl, co má dělat. Možná by měl zavolat Peterovi? Nebo se rovnou zeptat, jak dlouho tu chtějí zůstat? Obojí mu připadalo správné.  
„Jasně, že ví, kde je tady střední, sám tam chodí, i když se někdy chová docela jako pitomec.“ Zatímco přemýšlel, Cora už těm dvěma nabídla, že můžou jít s nimi, tedy spíš s Derekem, až k Beacon Hillské střední.  
Procházet celé město jen kvůli Coře navíc se dvěma cizinci v zádech, bylo hodně nepříjemné, ale nakonec dorazili na školní dvůr, kde se Derek s Corou rychle rozloučil a zmizel dřív, než si ho mohly všimnout Cořiny kamarádky.  
„Nemusíš to dělat, od tuď už určitě trefíme,“ poznamenal Colin na parkovišti Beacon Hillské střední.  
„Chtěl říct, že od tebe bylo milý, žes nás doprovodil,“ opravila ho Will.  
„To teda nebylo.“ Colin jí chytil za ruku a přidal do kroku, aby byl od Dereka co nejdřív pryč.   
Will se ještě otočila a zamávala, než zmizeli v budově.  
Derek se rozhodl, že co nejdřív zavolá Peterovi, aby ho informoval, a jestli by je ještě potkal, zkusí se jich zeptat, proč jsou tady. Slyšel, že se k němu zezadu někdo blíží a ustoupil stranou. Jeho kamarád Oliver, který se ho snažil plácnout do ramene, tak ztratil rovnováhu a přistál na zemi.  
„Au! Zatracený vlkodlačí schopnosti!“ Oliver se s hekáním zvedl na nohy a Derek se ušklíbl.   
Samozřejmě, že Oliver znal Derekovo tajemství. Vlastně za to mohla náhoda, když tehdy desetiletý Derek vyrazil o Halloweenu koledovat ve vlkodlačí podobě a Oliver se ho celou dobu vyptával, kde sehnal tak přesvědčivou masku, až mu to Derek vyklopil. Oliver pak vyděšeně utekl domů, ale když ho za pár dnů strach přešel a Derekovi skončilo domácí vězení, rozhodl se, že mít za kamaráda vlkodlaka zní naprosto parádně. V současnosti to zase až parádní nebylo, protože ani se třemi vlkodlaky ve městě se toho kolem zrovna moc nedělo. K Derekovu a Oliverovu zklamání a velké úlevě ostatních obyvatel.  
„Třeba by ses za mnou příště nemusel takhle blížit,“ poradil mu Derek cestou ke škole.   
Colin zavrtěl hlavou a přejel si po malé spirále, kterou měl vyholenou v krátkých tmavých vlasech, než se rozeběhl za kamarádem.  
„Jen sem chtěl říct čau. A taky se zeptat, kdo byla ta holka, cos s ní přišel. Tvoje nový rande?“  
„Jo, jasně.“  
„A s tím klukem chodíš taky?“ Na Oliverově obličeji se objevil pobavený výraz.  
„To víš, nejsem moc vybíravej,“ souhlasil Derek, když otevřel dveře do školy a začal se prodírat davem lidí, aby se dostal ke svojí skříňce.  
„Je na čase, abys mi taky někoho dohodil. Třeba zrovna tu novou holku,“ navrhl Oliver. Derek se zamračil.  
„Ale no tak, Dereku, ty seš v basketbalovým týmu a holky omdlívaj, jen tě vidí. Ty si můžeš vybírat, ale takový jako já,“ Oliver na sebe ukázal prstem a nasadil ztrápený výraz, „potřebujou k randění speciální podmínky a pořádnou dávku štěstí, aby fakt u nějaký holky měli šanci.“  
„Třeba by ses prostě měl víc snažil.“   
Vyrazili do třídy, i přes všechny voňavky a deodoranty dokázal Derek zachytit Willinu vůni. Byla moc sladká a zároveň trochu hořká a Derekovi se z toho dělalo zle a ježily se mu vlasy.  
„Dík za super radu, mami.“ Oliver se spustil na židli a maskovaný za sešitem začal kreslit na lavici.   
„A jo, vlastně. Jaký byly prázdniny?“ zeptal se po chvíli mlčení. Derek se natáhl a sebral Oliverovi propisku, než se dostal k odpovědi.  
„Celý léto jsem přemýšlel o tom požáru, někdo by se na to měl znovu mrknout.“ Oliver na něj ohromeně zíral.  
„Myslel sem, že na tom poldové pořád dělaj?“  
Derek kývl. „Jo, ale co když to nevyřeší? Byl to útok na vlkodlaky, ti lidi věděli, co dělaj a prostě… bylo by fajn, kdybych tomu pátrání mohl nějak pomoct.“ To, že by to dělal i kvůli výčitkám svědomí, si nechal pro sebe. Nakonec to opravdu byla jeho chyba, kdyby nerandil s Kate, kdyby jí neřekl, kdo je, jeho rodiče a Timmy by tady pořád byli. Derek zatnul zuby. Musí s tím něco udělat!  
„Fajn, pomůžu ti. Co by byl Batman bez Robina, kterej mu kryje záda?“ Oliver se široce zazubil. „I když v tomhle případě je to spíš Wolverin a… eh, měl on vůbec nějakýho kámoše?“  
„Pánové opravdu nerada bych rušila vaši diskuzi, ale hodina už začala.“ Oba se otočili na učitelku, která stála před nimi.  
Oliver vrtěl hlavou, až si skoro zlomil krk: „Ne, my jen přemýšleli, jestli-„  
Učitelka se však už otočila a přešla zpátky k tabuli.  
„Dnešní hodinu začneme opakováním minulé látky,“ přerušilo jí zaklepání na dveře, všech dvacet žáků se otočilo tím směrem a do třídy vstoupil jejich třídní učitel.  
„Dobré ráno, omlouvám se za vyrušení, ale rád bych vám představil vaši novou spolužačku slečnu Bloomovou.“ Pokynul do chodby a dovnitř vešla Will. Derek na ní pár vteřin koukal, než se radši zaměřil na tabuli, kde sice nebylo ještě nic napsaného, ale aspoň nemusel zírat na Will.  
„Slečno Bloomová, tamhle vepředu je volná lavice, tak se posaďte a my začneme.“ Učitelka začala psát na tabuli téma poslední hodiny, třídní učitel odešel a Oliver se na Dereka nadšeně usmál, když si Will sedla před něj. Derek kývl a začal si psát poznámky.  
Zbytek vyučování utekl rychle a než se Derek nadál, končil první basketový trénink, ze kterého si ale nepamatoval vůbec nic, protože musel pořád myslet na ty nové vlkodlaky. Ani jede sice nevypadal nějak agresivně, ale to, že se už zapsali na školu, znamenalo, že se zdrží minimálně pár měsíců. Vážně si Haleovi mohli dovolit ve svém území cizí smečku? A hlavně, co Peter? Derek věděl, že ho jeho nová pozice alfy zaskočila, navíc se zdálo, že Cora má zase problémy s chováním a jestli mohl Derek soudit podle toho ztrápeného výrazu, který se občas objevil na tváři jeho strýce, ani Peter se ještě nesrovnal se vším, co se poslední dobou stalo. Poslední, co Derek chtěl, bylo přidělávat Peterovi ještě víc starostí s vyhlášením falešného poplachu. Pro zatím se rozhodl, že bude Colina s Will z dálky pozorovat a kdyby dělali něco, čím by ohrozili lidi z města, nebo snad rovnou Derekovu smečku, dá o tom vědět Peterovi.  
Když Derek s Oliverem vyšli na parkoviště přihnali se k nim Colin s Will. Oliver si rychle upravil vlasy, než se na dívku otočil: „Čau, já sem Oliver-„ Colin ho odstrčil stranou a postavil se před Dereka.  
„Ty tady bydlíš?“ zeptal se.  
Derek se zamračil. Nelíbilo se mu, že si sem Colin jen tak napochodoval a choval se jako by tady šéfoval. Vlastně ho to neuvěřitelně štvalo.  
„A co jako?“   
Will ztišila hlas. „Chceme mluvit s tvým-“  
„S jeho alfou?“ skočil jí Oliver do řeči. „Jo, přesně tak, vím o všech těhlech vlkodlačích záležitostech,“ vytahoval se.  
Colin se na něj zamračil a Oliver trochu ustoupil dozadu.  
„Tak to bys měl vědět, že ti vymlátím mozek z hlavy, jestli o nás někomu řekneš.“ Derek se postavil vedle Oliver a zavrčel, ale Colin se jen ušklíbl.  
„Vlastně naše alfa by ráda mluvila s tím tvým,“ vložila se do toho Will.  
Podivný rozhovor přerušilo úpění pneumatik a najednou před nimi smykem zastavilo modré auto. Derek si s Oliverem vyměnil zmatený pohled, zatímco Will s Colinem zamířili k autu. Okýnko na straně řidiče se stáhlo a vykoukla z něj žena s copem hnědých vlasů. Zamávala.  
„Ahoj, já jsem Maya.“ Její oči na chvilku získaly rudý odstín a Derek trochu couvnul, aniž by si to uvědomil.  
Žena se na Dereka pozorně zadívala.  
„Ty musíš být ten Hale, mám pravdu?“ zeptala se. Úsměv jí z obličeje zmizel, když pokračovala: „Pro dobro nás všech by bylo nejlepší, kdyby sis teď vlezl do auta. A tím myslím hned.“ Její oči opět zrudly a Derek zjistil, že proti své vůli obchází auto a otevírá dveře spolujezdce. Oliver udělal krok blíž k autu, ale Maya zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Obávám se, že už máme plno.“ S tím sešlápla plyn a auto vyrazilo od školy.

**Author's Note:**

> Další kapitoly budou spíš z Derekova pohledu, ale k Peterovi se ještě vrátím později.


End file.
